1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair dryer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair dryer apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective utilization of the structure for a hair drying, fingernail drying, or garment drying organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art structure has been utilized for the use of a hair dryer structure to include a portably oriented hair dryer member for access by individuals to the drying of hair. Such hair drying structure typically utilizes heating coils and the like therewithin and are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,149 and 4,827,105.
Hair dryer support structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,874,142 and 4,696,447 setting forth loop members for support of hair dryer assembly therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved hair dryer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating the use of the structure for hair drying as well as garment and fingernail drying in a selective manner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.